millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Team Unit Composition/@comment-83.17.0.26-20160731231745
"Duelist *Units that are meant to fight in multiple 1v1 battles or in some cases 1v2 / 1v3 battles. In addition if they are able to kill units quick enough they can serve as an Anti-Rush role." Duelist fighting 1v2? Duelist with more than 1 block? Is this madness or something? �� Duelists are: Valkyries, Bandits and Rogues of your basic classes, and few rarer classes like Princess or Magic Fencer. I'd argue that Prince is actually duelist as well - if you powerlevel your account he can quickly became one of your strongest duelist that with proper healing can do the job. If your duelist have more than 1 block he will die to the swarm of units, or will block 2 trash units first and then some heavy hitter, and fight trash units first when the heavy hitter smashes him to the ground. Or if there will be 2 tough units back to back he will try to tank both and be overwhelmed (unless your duelist is wastly overleveled). Duelists - are named after what they do - they duel. They don't 1v2 or 1v3... I feel that when the idea for the page is pretty decent, the execution is not - the Legend is both over-complicated and doesnt give you actual examples of the units. This is clearly WIP, as i'm not sure who is a target of the article - a total noob or someone who know whats up - even after 1 year of playing the game I had to scratch my head what is Support and what is Assist :P Or the Gatekeepers - sure they exist, people call them Gatekeepers but after 1 year of play I have never used one nor seen one used in Event Guides - they seem both incredible rare as a unit type and really niche. The only Gatekeepers that people may own are sailors: Marie and Viera that both sucks, or Rika that isn't Gatekeeper per say (and maybe Niel). Adding the category of "Supertank" didn't make this page more noob-friendly, nor is it something that is actually used in any guide (that any player will follow in his first 6 months+). The threshold of 3500 eHP seem to bit random as well, and I'm sure that some of the DMM players would argue that Supertank is something that can actually tank Mithril golem (5200 eHP) :P The 3500 eHP mark is one that there are hardly any unit that can pass atm in Nutaku. AWd max lvl Clissa has ~3100 and Bernice has ~3400 (can pass through the treshold with prince buff or skill activation). AWd max lvl Imelia has ~3400 and can pass through 3500 treshold with the prince buff as well, but the question is - why would you mention supertanks to the players that most likely don't have any unit that could ever became a supertank - or will ever have one? The whole legend - as it doesn't have examples, may suggest to the new players that these roles are in fact Disjoint sets, when in fact most of the Gankers are in fact Duelists, and all Duelists are (better or worse) Gankers. Same with Anti-Rush and Ramp. Creating one legend for both Beginners, Itermidiates and Experts is ill-advised, especially as new players start with 3-4 basic classes and as they aquire more and more units (and have more time to level more niche units) start to divide units more and more. If you want to create a good Leged you should either have one for each Expertise level or have one that divides unit well and gives some examples. I'll have to learn some wiki edition stuff and write some basic guide myself (and maybe even register on